The Fox and the Seedrian: Trust Underneath A Tree
by milesprower06
Summary: The Mature-rated version of the "Trust Underneath A Tree" chapter of The Fox and the Seedrian.


The Fox and the Seedrian, A Taismo Story

Chapter Eight: Trust Underneath A Tree

The X-Tornado flew at half-propulsion through the black of night over the Emerald Hills. Tails was taking the deepest, quietest breaths he could, trying to concentrate on stopping his hands from shaking as they gripped the flight sticks of his price jet. Especially since his fiancee sitting behind him was prone to flight sickness.

And here he thought his nerves would start to calm after he got that necklace around Cosmo's neck.

Of course he knew that eventually they would get that close to each other. It was actually a common practice for Mobian couples who got engaged; others waited until the honeymoon after they make the marriage official, and still others went at it well before the proposal too. He supposed it just surprised him when Cosmo made such a suggestion because he had never lusted after her body like that. He loved her for, well, her. Being around her and making her happy was quite enough.

He had to remind himself that it went both ways. Cosmo had been conscious, in one way or another, in his backyard for a year as she came closer and closer to reincarnation. From her point of view, she had received so much from him, and now wanted to give something back.

"Tails? Are you alright?" He heard Cosmo ask him from the co-pilot's seat behind him.

"Yeah... Yeah, why?" He answered, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Because you just overshot the runway."

Tails did a double take and realize that he had indeed just performed a flyby of the workshop. Internally slapping his hand against his face, he slowly began to turn around to re-approach.

"Whoops." He offered. Within the next two minutes, the X-Tornado had been swung around, and successfully landed on the runway outside the hangar. Tails opened the canopy, and looked up at the clear night sky, alive with countless stars.

"Tails... If you're not ready... I can wait. You don't have to worry." Cosmo reassured him, as he began to climb out.

"No, no... It's not that. It's just nerves, I promise." Tails replied, offering his hand and helping her out of the plane. Just by taking his hand in hers, Cosmo could tell how he was nearly shivering.

As they set foot on the runway and Tails began to lead her to the front door of his living quarters, Cosmo had a better idea, took his hand, and led him around the shack to his backyard. They hopped along the stepping stones to her tree in the middle.

"Out here? Isn't this a bit... Exposed?" Tails asked, who had gone back to quivering.

Cosmo merely kissed him briefly without a word, then put her hands on the tree. Tails looked up when he heard rustling up in the branches. Flowering vines began to rapidly grow and snake across the branches to the outer edge of the tree, where they then started to droop and hang. When they got halfway down, Tails realized what she was doing; creating a live curtain of vines and pink and purple flowers. After twenty more seconds, they had reached the ground. The area under the tree had dimmed just slightly as the duo now found themselves effectively isolated from the outside.

Cosmo turned to Tails, and now was starting to show how many butterflies she had in her stomach, as she knelt down and began removing her shoes, her hands shaking as she did so. The left, then the right. Tails fought through his own nerves and likewise removed his shoes and socks, placing them at the trunk. After that, they stood there barefoot, the roots of the tree making the grass as warm as it would if a high noon sun had been beating down on it for hours.

Finally, after several seconds, Cosmo took a step toward him.

"I... I can only assume our nervousness is from complete inexperience and uncertainty. At first I thought it was a matter of trust, but that's not it. You took me from my capsule, gave me shelter, then followed me out to the stars to save us all. Then you brought my seed back to your soil and watched over my regeneration. You have given me so much of yourself. Now I want to give myself to you. I trust you, Tails, and I know you trust me, but there's one last part; trusting yourself. Do you... Trust yourself with me?"

Tails was finding his breaths harder to come by. He took enough of a deep breath to keep himself barely composed, and nodded.

"Yes. I-If you're ready, yes. I want you, Cosmo."

Smiling and saying nothing, Cosmo reached behind her, and began to unfasten her dress. After a little fidgeting, she got it undone, and let it slowly slide from her shoulders, down her body to the ground, letting her fiance see her in her entirety for the first time.

Tails felt his lips go dry as Cosmo stepped out of her green and white dress, now in a pile on the grass, and taking a step closer to him. Her slender body matched the pale yellow color of her face, save for her blushing cheeks, the pendant, which now rested on her modest chest, with two rosy pink nipples to the left and right of it, and her... Tails recalled that with most mobians it was called a vulva. A deeper pink, down just below her naval where her legs began.

Cosmo stood before him, thoughts and questions colliding in her head, one being the most important one of all... Did Tails... _Like_ what he was seeing?

Judging from the reproductive organ that was slowly unsheathing and appearing between his legs, she believed she had her answer. Several more seconds passed by in silence, and Cosmo guessed more of the ice needed to be slowly melted away.

She noticeably glanced down at his enlarging foxhood, and Tails blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-Nothing... I just... I wish I had... You know, m-more for you to look at..." Tails said, rubbing the back of his head, looking at her shyly.

Cosmo smiled, and closed the gap between them with a couple more steps, putting her hands on his chest.

"Tails, you give me more than enough to look at. You do." She told him, bringing one hand up to his face, caressing his right cheek. He smiled back, his confidence boosted a bit. She closed the last two inches, her flesh pressing against his fur, feeling his heart thunder against his chest, as she pressed her lips to his, keeping them locked as she moved her hands down his arms, to his wrists, where she unfastened the straps to his gloves, then tugged them off, dropping them on the grass as she broke the kiss.

Tails took a quiet gasp, and swallowed again. The kiss was sloppy. It was messy. But it was her, and they were new at this.

"Wow..." He said, catching his breath, looking into her eyes.

"Now... Go at whatever pace you want. Don't rush yourself because of me." Cosmo said, wanting him to make a move now.

Tails came in for another kiss, bringing his now bare hands to her sides. He brought his left hand around to her back, and bent down and put his right behind her knees, and swiftly picked her up. Having her secure in his arms, he knelt down, and laid her on the warm, lush grass.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered, leaning over the girl as she quivered in anticipation, smiling up at him.

Tails moved on top of her, and kissed her again, then made his way down, kissing the sides of her neck. To Cosmo, the ground over the tree's roots was warm enough to sleep on, but the fox's lips were warmer still, as was his erect foxhood that was pressing against her stomach at the moment. Her chest rose and fell as he moved down the center of her rib cage. His bare hands were almost ticklish as he moved them down her sides along with his kisses. Down to her naval, another kiss. Then she felt his hot breath between her legs, and a jolt of pleasure shot through her as his lips brushed against a nub of flesh at the top of her vulva.

"Ah! Ohh!" She gasped, causing Tails to momentarily panic.

"Sorry, sorry! Are you alright?" He asked. She immediately nodded.

"I'm fine," Cosmo quickly relieved him, catching her breath. "That was... A-Again... Do that again..." She asked, half-pleading, spreading her legs slightly for easier access. Tails descended again, pressed his lips to the nub again, and Cosmo was ready for it this time, as the collection of nerves shot a single, simple message to her brain.

 _More._

She couldn't help but raise her hips, pressing herself harder into Tails' kiss. She tried to stop herself, but for now she was lost in the moment, and when Tails spread his lips just slightly for his tongue to touch it, her inner thighs pressed in to try and keep that contact as long as possible. Cosmo realized what she was doing after a half-second, and released Tails' neck and shoulders from the grip of her legs, spreading them again.

Tails sat up, and trying his very best to keep his focus, noticed three things; the deeper breaths she was taking, the absolute look of ecstasy on her face, and how her vulva now looked slick, wet, and a tad more... Puffy. He also detected a sweet smell coming from it; perhaps from whatever fluid was being secreted from it.

In short, she liked what he had just done; loved it.

He was about to go in for more, when Cosmo reached down, brushing his cheek with two of her fingers.

"Tails..."

He looked up to Cosmo's face, her wanting eyes.

"You can enjoy this too. I'm ready. You... You can p-put it in..." Cosmo said, her cheeks flooding with red, but also noticed how Tails was... Twitching, down there. She could only guess that it was a similar sign to how wet she felt between her legs currently.

Tails blushed when he quickly realized what Cosmo had meant, but then also noticed how his phallus was completely unsheathed and fully erect, and visibly throbbing.

"You sure?" Tails asked, not because he wasn't confident that Cosmo was indeed ready, but that he wasn't, if only because of what he had just accomplished. However he was kissing the top of her vulva, she had loved it. Now she wanted the next step, and what if he wasn't good at it? Why ruin a good thing?

His lower half disagreed.

"Yes. I want it. I want _you._ " Cosmo said. Tails climbed back up to where their bodies were even, and had to look down to make sure they were, well, aligned. He pressed forward, and his tip slid in almost effortlessly, and Cosmo's next breath came in another gasp.

"Cosmo?"

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine... Keep going."

For every centimeter deeper he went in, his mind became more and more captivated by just one thing; how wet and warm and snug it felt. Then when he felt a bit of resistance, he looked down again to see that it had gone in down to the knot. With Cosmo biting her lip and nodding for him to continue, he pressed just a bit harder, and it went in with a slick squelching sound and... And...

" _Wow..._ " Tails said with a moan.

Cosmo had never felt more ecstatic, or more full for that matter.

"Yes... Now I know why we call it Joining..." She managed to snicker through the rising waves of pleasure.

Just as Tails was about to ask, Cosmo beat him to the punch.

"Do it again." She said just above a whisper.

Tails slowly pulled out, his organ slick with whatever sweet-smelling lubricant she was producing down there, and realized a split second to late that he had gone just a tad too far, and exited all the way. Cosmo panicked for an instant, and raised her hips to make it easier for him to re-enter. When he did, the journey inside was even easier. When his knot slid in, both of them moaned in indescribable pleasure. This made Cosmo flush with happiness; she wasn't the only one making noises now.

Tails found that when he started to pull out, the insides of her... Canal... Would squeeze, giving the exit a bit more resistance than the entrance. He correctly judged how far he had, and when just the tip remained, he pushed in again.

"Oh...! Oh I love you Cosmo... I love you..."

"Tails... More... More...!"

And more he gave her. Cosmo wasn't really sure anymore of what she had expected just a few minutes earlier. From what she recalled from the single time she had asked about what constituted Joining, she had been told that males were somewhat on the aggressive side during this part. But Tails... He was so gentle, caring, and was making her feel like the most important being in existence, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck...

As he got more and more acquainted with his thrusting, he got just a little bit faster. There was a slowly increasing pressure in his groin, which urged him to continue.

For Cosmo, there was a similar pressure building up. How much time had passed?

"Cosmo... I... I feel... Like something's gonna..."

"Keep going... Please Tails don't stop..."

For the next five seconds, all rational thought between the two of them had ceased. They were one being underneath the tree.

"C-C-Cosmo... Cosmo...!"

Cosmo felt Tails hilt in her, and felt a hot, thick fluid burst from his tip. This made her mind teeter on the brink of whatever was building up inside her, and a second burst sent her over the edge as her toes curled, and she let out a short scream as every nerve inside went alive with bliss. Tails' eyes were slammed shut, and Cosmo's nearly rolled up into the back of her head.

Neither of them were sure how long it lasted, but when the wave of pleasure they were riding began to subside, they opened their eyes, and looked at each other, both short of breath.

"That was... Was... Tails, I don't know if there are even words for that..." Cosmo told him with a smile.

Tails had nearly collapsed on top of her, and feeling himself going limp inside her, began to slowly pull out. Afterwards, he kissed her, and rolled off to the side, snuggling up beside her on the lukewarm lawn,

They laid together in the grass underneath the tree, the occasional star shining through the branches and flowers that hung over them, as the afterglow began to fade.

"I've heard that the first time isn't supposed to be that great, but that was just... Wow, Cosmo. And it's supposed to get better as we improve."

Cosmo looked over at him, and chuckled.

"Well, let's cross that bridge when we come to it. Because right now, I find the possibility that it can get any better than that, a bit concerning."


End file.
